


Artwork for Small Fandoms Big Bang 'Shadow of the Wolf' by Tarlan

by danceswithgary



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoer-short video for Tarlan's 'Shadow of the Wolf'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Small Fandoms Big Bang 'Shadow of the Wolf' by Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621426) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Short video hosted on YouTube

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadow of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621426) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
